


And Oh, This Too Shall Pass

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Virgil, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Trans Boy Logan, Vampire Patton, Witch Logan, werewolf roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Growing up, Logan had always been told to fear the Others. Now, though, he lived with a vampire and a werewolf and was in love with a ghost. What would his parents say now? Rated for blood, certain hints at some not-nice situations, and Virgil’s mouth.Written for Inktober Day 9: Magic.





	And Oh, This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So… Here we are! Day 9! I hope you all enjoy this other Analogical piece with Royality. There aren’t really any graphic things to watch out for, but mentions of emotional manipulation/abuse and hinted physical abuse are brought up, and there is some blood, but nothing too graphic, I hope. Anyway, thank you for reading, and on with the story!

Logan slowly blinked awake, his blue eyes attempting to focus as they were seared by the bright sunlight streaming in through his large window. He groaned, rolling over, waving his hand around desperately trying to grab his glasses. He needed them, he couldn’t see without them, where were they? He finally found them and slid them onto his face, blinking his eyes again in order to adjust his vision. He really should look into a spell that would fix his vision; he was practically blind at this point. 

 

 

Now that he could see, Logan rolled out of bed to get dressed. He could already hear screaming, heavy thumps, and crashes downstairs, and he knew that he was going to need to get ready as soon as possible to prevent the bakery from turning into a warzone. He pulled on his black and white argyle tights before tugging on his dark blue high top Converse. On went his dark blue jeans shorts with the dark blue tank top over his black binder. Finally, he slipped into his dark blue flannel, fixed his hair to the best of his ability, grabbed his hat, and wandered down the stairs, fully prepared to face the madness his roommates had just created. 

 

 

“Patton! Get Virgil to stop messing up my hair! He listens to you!” Roman screamed, swatting at the smirking Goth ghost hovering over him. 

 

 

“Now, Roman, Virgil isn’t trying to be mean! But Virgil, could you please stop messing with Roman’s hair? You know he doesn’t like it when you do that,” Patton requested, his large blue eyes staring up at Virgil, pleading. Virgil just smirked and sent another gust of wind to ruffle Roman’s hair, causing the werewolf to yelp and growl before looking like he was about to try and rip the ghost’s throat out. 

 

 

“Sorry, Patt, it’s just too easy to tease this fucking shithead,” Virgil drawled, drifting out of Roman’s reach. The blonde vampire quickly stepped between the murderous werewolf and the ghost he considered his child. Even Patton couldn’t hold an angry Roman off forever, though, and he needed help, now. 

 

 

“I’m going to murder you so hard you won’t even have a second shot at the Afterlife,” Roman growled, his fangs elongating and his claws sharpening. Patton’s own fangs elongated in response, and Virgil’s pupils turned into even narrower slits, displaying his true lineage for once. Logan swallowed down the cold lump growing in his throat and stepped into the main room of the bakery. He didn’t want to see anyone in his family get torn apart, and that was what would happen if he didn’t get involved right now. He ignored the flashes of memories behind his eyes, the raising hands, the bruising grips, the harsh kicks, the whispers of  _ Useless _ ,  _ Unwanted _ ,  _ Unloved _ ,  _ Unnatural _ and stepped in between Roman and Virgil. 

 

 

“Please stop this!” Logan yelled, ignoring the way his voice cracked like he was a twelve year old going through puberty again. He knew that the others tended to not take him seriously when his voice did that, and he needed them to take him seriously just for a moment or two. “Violence will solve nothing. Roman, Virgil, I need you two to calm down and apologize to one another before you tear this bakery apart.” Logan didn’t notice the fact that his voice was shaking, or that his eyes could belong to a deer who had just been caught in some headlights, or even that his face had practically no colour left in it. He only noticed that Roman’s fangs and claws seemed to retract almost instantaneously and that Virgil stopped smirking and had dropped down to the level the rest of them were standing at. He didn’t realize that they had noticed his terrified appearance and had stopped because the sight of  _ Logan _ – calm, level-headed, even-keeled Logan– shivering in fright and caused Roman to snap out of his rage and do everything in his power to cheer his favourite nerd back up again. 

 

 

“Sorry about that, Lo. We just got… a little over-heated,” Virgil spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over the bakery. Logan let out a shaky little sigh before the corners of his mouth quirked upwards a bit and he directed one of the sappiest gazes known to humanity at his boyfriend. 

 

 

“It’s quite alright, Virgil. Nobody was seriously injured, and nothing was seriously damaged. Now, shall we prepare for the coming day?” With that, everyone dashed off to get ready for the bakery’s opening in an hour. Patton vanished back into the kitchen while Roman dashed to set up the tables and chairs in the front. Logan followed around after him, cleaning and dusting to make sure the bakery looked perfect. Roman glared at him as he let off another cleaning spell, and Logan just smirked before firing off another blast of magic. Roman just rolled his eyes and popped the last chair into place while Logan finished scrubbing the place down with his magic. They finished with at least half an hour until the bakery opened, so Roman decided to go and try to help Patton in the kitchen. Logan followed, figuring that even if he was useless in the kitchen, he could keep Roman from burning anything important. 

 

 

When he and Roman entered, they found Virgil carefully icing a large tray of cookies while Patton sucked on a blood bag. Roman walked over and planted a small kiss in Patton’s blonde curls, causing him to giggle sweetly and kiss his boyfriend back. Virgil waved as Logan entered but didn’t move from his position icing, his grip too perilous to do anything else. 

 

 

Patton finished up his blood bag the same time Virgil finished icing the tray, and he grabbed the completed tray of cookies on his way to throw the blood bag out. With his task completed, Virgil drifted over to softly peck Logan on the cheek, his cold lips soothing against Logan’s flushed cheeks. The lights overhead flickered, and Logan quickly grasped at his magic to get it under control. He couldn’t afford for his powers to malfunction right now. 

 

 

“Whatcha thinking about, nerd?” Virgil teased, carefully circling his arms around Logan. 

 

 

“Just… life,” Logan murmured back. It was true. When he was younger, the life he lead now would have been unimaginable to him. Growing up, Logan had always been told to fear the Others. Now, though, he lived with a vampire and a werewolf and was in love with a ghost. What would his parents say now? 

 

 

“Well, I hope that life is good,” Virgil teased. Logan thought for a second. He had friends who accepted him, a wonderful boyfriend who loved him, and even a professor who liked to hear his opinions on magic and its uses. What would he call his life?

 

 

“Yes, I believe it is,” Logan murmured back, leaning back to peck the ghost on the lips. While this life had its ups and downs, it was better than anything Logan could ever have imagined, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “Now, come on. The bakery’s about to open, and I believe Patton would appreciate the help.” With that, the two boyfriends strolled out to help the other set of lovebirds, ready to face the new day and any challenges it threw at them. After all, a little bit of magic went a long way in making things feel okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> So... Thanks for reading, guys! Feel free to scream at me in the comments and tell me what you thought! I'll see you guys tomorrow!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
